


Шлюха!Саске. И этим всё сказано

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cock Tease, Incest, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Pictures, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Slutty!Sasuke because I fucking can, Teasing, Yaoi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Итачи находится в командировке, и Саске решает отправить ему несколько фотографий.





	Шлюха!Саске. И этим всё сказано

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slutty!Sasuke. Enough Said.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/847122) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Я скучаю по Саске.  
  
Не был дома два дня, но мне уже страшно его не хватает. Я бы взял его с собой в эту командировку, вот только у него занятия. Очень жаль, когда твоя пара ещё учится в старшей школе, тогда как ты уже — работающий взрослый.  
  
Чувствую, как вибрирует в кармане телефон, и аккуратно достаю его под прикрытием стола. Я сейчас на деловой встрече и вынужден слушать, как кто-то вещает о том, до чего мне нет никакого дела. Бросаю взгляд на телефон и не сдерживаю улыбки. Сообщение от Саске.  
  
Открываю, чтобы прочитать.  
  
_'Привет, я соскучился. Когда будешь дома?'_  
  
Мой брат никогда не перестанет быть таким милым, это точно. Улыбаясь, набираю быстрый ответ, закрываю телефон и сую обратно в карман. Не проходит и пары минут, как я снова чувствую вибрацию. Лезу в карман, максимально стараясь не выдать себя.  
  
_'В субботу?! Дохуя долго!'_  
  
Борюсь с побуждением закатить глаза. Может, мой брат и милый, но очень уж нетерпеливый.  
  
_'Не могу сейчас говорить, Саске. У меня встреча.'_  
  
Убираю телефон и отказываюсь притрагиваться к нему оставшийся час. Готов поклясться, он вибрирует по меньшей мере двадцать раз. Как только встреча наконец-то заканчивается, я выхожу из офиса и проверяю сообщения.  
  
Четырнадцать непрочитанных.  
  
Со стоном начинаю их листать.  
  
_'Когда встреча кончится?'_  
  
'Аники!'  
  
'Чёрт подери, Итачи-нии.'  
  
'Нии-сан, ну же… Я скучаю по тебе.'  
  
'Нии-сан?'  
  
'КОГДА КОНЧИТСЯ ТВОЯ ВСТРЕЧА?'  
  
'Аники, я завёлся.'  
  
'Как насчёт парочки фоток?'  
  
'Я так возбуждён…'  
  
'ТАК И БУДЕШЬ МЕНЯ ИГНОРИТЬ?'  
  
Тихонько посмеиваюсь, качая головой. С поднятой бровью замечаю, что следующие несколько сообщений содержат вложения в виде картинок, и открываю их.  
  
В горле резко пересыхает.  
  
Итак, мой братик прислал мне фотографии… четыре. Прокручиваю каждую, чувствуя при этом неудобное напряжение в брюках. Чёрт бы побрал моего младшего братика за такую соблазнительность.  
  
Он на нашей кровати, как я могу судить, стоит на коленях. Камера установлена перед ним, что позволяет ему принять какую угодно позу и не изгаляться ради нужного ракурса. На первом фото он без рубашки и с закушенной губой, а его штаны угрожающе низко сидят на бёдрах. Я вижу, как резинка чёрных боксёров выглядывает из-под джинсов. Он смотрит прямо в кадр с самым распутным выражением лица, какое только можно вообразить, и на его губах играет лёгкая ухмылка. Руки зарылись в волосах, растрепав их. На втором фото он также без рубашки, но с высунутым языком, демонстрирующим маленький чёрный пирсинг. Руки больше не в волосах; вместо этого они посмели опуститься ниже по его телу. Они замерли рядом с его пирсингованными сосками, оттягивая декоративные чёрные штанги. На третьей фотографии штанов уже не найти, остались только облегающие чёрные боксёры. Он всё ещё стоит на коленях, отведя взгляд от камеры и спустив обе руки практически до резинки белья. На четвёртой…  
  
О Господи.  
  
Одна рука полностью залезла под ткань боксёров, а вторая оттягивает волосы с лица. Голова запрокинута, губа прикушена, но глаза приоткрыты буквально самую малость и смотрят прямо в кадр. И подпись…  
  
_'Скучаю по тебе, старший брат.'_  
  
Стону. Громко. О да, остаток дня обещает быть незабываемым. И если подумать, у меня осталась всего одна часовая встреча, после которой я смогу вернуться в свой гостиничный номер.  
  
Чёрт бы его побрал.  
  
Открываю клавиатуру телефона, чтобы настучать быстрый и краткий ответ.  
  
_'Спасибо большое, Саске. Самое подходящее время.'_  
  
Сую телефон в карман и иду обратно в помещение. Пытаюсь думать о чём угодно, кроме тех фотографий, что весьма затруднительно, поскольку телефон продолжает вибрировать у моего бедра. Этот час, кажется, длится целую вечность. Как ни взгляну на часы, всё кажется, что стрелки передвигаются с невероятным трудом. И сколько раз он ещё собирается мне написать? Я сбился со счёта после двенадцатой вибрации.  
  
— Все свободны. Приятно было со всеми познакомиться!  
  
Вскидываю голову. Наконец-то закончилось? Спасибо, Господи.  
  
Люди оживляются и уходят, но я остаюсь сидеть и протягиваю пальцы к карману, чтобы достать телефон. Глубокий вдох. Бог знает, что этот мальчишка прислал мне теперь. Снимаю блокировку экрана.  
  
Шестнадцать непрочитанных.  
  
С тяжелым стоном начинаю читать.  
  
_'Понравились? ;)'_  
  
'Боже, аники, я так охренительно возбуждён.'  
  
'Не могу перестать думать о твоём большом, твёрдом члене. Мне страсть как хочется попробовать его прямо сейчас, ты даже не представляешь.'  
  
'Вот бы ты был рядом. Боже, мне так хуёво без тебя.'  
  
'Аники… моих пальцев недостаточно. Мне нужно что-то побольше, что меня наполнит.'  
  
У следующего сообщения есть вложение. С трясущимися руками нажимаю «открыть».  
  
На фото он всё ещё на коленях на нашей кровати. Одной рукой он стянул вниз боксёры ровно настолько, чтобы выставить на обозрение напряжённый, сочащийся член и обхватить его другой рукой. На лице — восхитительно красивый румянец, глаза блестят. Губы чуть приоткрыты, голова слегка запрокинута.  
  
_'Выеби меня.'_  
  
Даже не делаю перерыв, чтобы прочитать остальные сообщения.  
  
_'Ты хотя бы представляешь, что делаешь со мной?'_  — набираю я дрожащими пальцами.  
  
Блокирую телефон и падаю лицом на стол, оттягивая себя за волосы. Я болезненно возбуждён, так что выйти из здания офиса и не угодить в неловкое положение будет затруднительно. Не проходит и минуты, как треклятый телефон вибрирует по-новой. Заставляю себя подняться и разблокировать его, чтобы благодаря новому сообщению возбудиться ещё больше.  
  
_'Аники, я думаю, нам стоит немножко початиться через вебку. Я в настроении для небольшого шоу. ;)'_  
  
С протяжным, вымученным стоном пишу ответ:  
  
_'Ты мне должен, паршивец.'_  
  
Закрываю телефон и встаю, засовывая одну руку в карман в попытке скрыть свою  _спасибо-тебе-Саске_  проблему. Прокладываю себе путь из офисного здания, кивая встречным коллегам и секретарям, и в скором времени оказываюсь на улице. До гостиницы рукой подать, за что я безмерно благодарен. Уже через пять минут меня окружают безопасные стены своего номера. Съезжаю по двери, со стоном зажмуриваясь. Я до сих пор наполовину возбуждён благодаря кое-чьим приставаниям, и это сводит меня с ума. Через пару секунд чувствую вибрацию телефона. Быстро достаю его из кармана.  
  
_'Ох? ;) Я тебя разозлил? Я искуплю вину, обещаю.'_  
  
Даже не удосужившись ответить, я пересекаю комнату и хватаю свой лэптоп. Сразу сажусь за стол и включаю компьютер. Запуск занимает пару минут, но больше времени я не трачу, сразу же набирая видеозвонок. Вскоре лицо моего раздражающего младшего братика возникает на экране. Он лыбится от уха до уха.  
  
— Фотки понравились? — спрашивает он настолько невинным тоном, что просто выбешивает меня.  
  
Впиваюсь в него взглядом.  
— Надеюсь, ты в курсе, как я тебя ненавижу и какая ты помеха.  
  
Его непомерная улыбка ни капли не меркнет.  
  
— Сексуальная помеха, правда? — он поводит головой набок, показывая пирсингованный язык. Я вздыхаю, кивая. Его улыбка будто становится шире — что сложно представить — и он садится на кровати с прямой спиной. — Я так понимаю, я должен тебе шоу за все причинённые неприятности?  
  
— Ещё как должен, — рычу я.  
  
— Ммм. Обожаю, когда ты из-за меня бесишься, — хмыкает он, беззаботно и с придыханием. — Да, сэр.  
  
Он медленно стягивает с себя боксёры, дразня меня, перед тем как приподнять задницу и спустить их до конца. Одобрительно хмыкаю, когда он оказывается полностью обнажённым, обшариваю глазами его неприкрытую плоть. Оказаться бы сейчас рядом с ним, иметь возможность прикасаться к нему, чувствовать его, но что поделаешь. Он двигается, чтобы встать на колени. Лица на экране больше не видно, но я просто уверен, что он ухмыляется, проводя пальцами вниз по своей груди. Его твёрдый член гордо торчит вверх, просто умоляя, чтобы его потрогали, и пока Саске водит пальцами по своей груди, меня посещает идея.  
  
— Тебе нельзя к себе притрагиваться, пока я так не скажу.  
  
Его руки останавливаются.  
  
— Ты издеваешься, аники, — ноет он. Почти что как ребёнок. Эта мысль вызывает у меня усмешку.  
  
— Ты меня слышал. Ты пытал меня во время работы, так что думаю, я могу оплатить тем же.  
  
С глубоким стоном он ныряет вниз, подставляя лицо под камеру.  
  
— Аники, — упрашивает он. — Ну ладно тебе!  
  
Качаю головой.  
  
— В остальном делай что хочешь… только не касайся члена, пока я не разрешу.  
  
Он открывает рот для протеста, но быстро захлопывает.  
  
— Да, сэр, — медленно произносит он с коварной улыбкой, расходящейся по лицу. Он подносит два пальца к губам, глядя в камеру, когда открывает рот, чтобы впустить их. Я смотрю, как он всовывает и высовывает их, медленно, пристально смотря в объектив. У меня дыхание спирает от того, как он посасывает фаланги, и как же хочется оказаться рядом с ним. Спустя мгновение он выпускает их и подаётся назад.  
  
— Как ты меня хочешь? На спине? Или в коленно-локтевой?  
  
Мне приходится подавить почти что ожесточённый приступ дрожи.  
  
— На спине. Хочу видеть твоё лицо.  
  
Кивая, ложится на спину, открывая мне прекрасный вид на всего себя. Укладывает голову на подушку и раздвигает ноги, а его улыбка только ширится. Спускает руку вниз — не прикасаясь к члену, что я подмечаю с чувством собственного удовлетворения, — а вторую протягивает, чтобы растянуть задницу. Без нажима обводит по краю свой вход, перед тем как втолкнуть в себя средний палец. Мягко и нежно стонет, проникая внутрь больше и больше, до самых костяшек.  
  
— Блять, — выдыхает он. Свободная рука тянется вверх, чтобы вцепиться в волосы, и он понемногу-понемногу вынимает фалангу, чтобы затем втолкнуть её обратно. Мяучет, шевеля в себе пальцем, растягивая себя. Сгибает его и водит вперёд-назад, потом останавливается, снова тянется к заднице другой рукой, подключая её к делу. Медленно вводит второй палец с лёгким постаныванием. Как только оба пальца оказываются внутри по самые костяшки, он стреляет в меня взглядом. И широко ухмыляется.  
  
— Доволен собой?  
  
Хмыкаю и киваю. Я определённо собой доволен, если можно так сказать о моей болезненной эрекции. Быстро расстёгиваю пуговицу и замок своих штанов, выпуская тихий вздох облегчения, когда мой член получает свободу. Поглаживаю его дважды, хотя Саске всё равно этого не увидит, поскольку я сижу за столом.  
  
Он сгибает пальцы и толкает их внутрь и наружу. К этому моменту по его члену стекает непрерывный поток преякулята, и зрелище это просто изумительное; мне ещё больше хочется оказаться с ним по одну сторону экрана и слизать всё до последней капли. Он мотает головой из стороны в сторону, подмахивая бёдрами навстречу проникающим пальцам.  
  
— Ч-чёрт, — задыхается он. — Вот бы это был ты.  
  
Отзываюсь глубоким стоном, рука на члене двигается быстрее. Выкручиваю вверх и вниз, делая паузу для того, чтобы провести по головке и вызвать лёгкую дрожь у себя в коленях. Это приятно, не спорю, но как бы мне хотелось, чтобы это Саске прикасался ко мне.  
  
Громко постанывая, он вталкивает пальцы быстрее, жёстче, подставляясь под них в попытке получить больше удовольствия. Рука на моём члене ускоряется, каждый издаваемый Саске звук лишь подливает масла в огонь моего возбуждения. К моему удивлению, он просовывает третий палец и вскрикивает в голос. Тянет свободную руку ко рту и прикусывает кулак, видимо, в попытке приглушить звук. Его пальцы двигаются всё быстрее и быстрее, и по его резкому возгласу я понимаю, что он попал в простату.  
  
— Потрогай себя, — рычу я на низкой, хриплой ноте, необычной даже для меня. Он лихорадочно кивает и тянется свободной рукой к члену, чтобы взять его в кулак. Наглаживает себя быстро, надавливая большим пальцем на кончик и мечась головой по постели.  
  
— Я-а близко, — задушенно тянет он, вихляя бёдрами. Смотрит прямо на меня, облизывая губы. — А ты близко, старший брат?  
  
Рычу, практически стирая руку о член.  
— Д-да.  
Провожу большим пальцем по расщелинке, не в силах сдержать глухой стон, льющийся с моих губ. Он загнанно смеётся и откидывает назад голову с громким, натужным кошачьим воем.  
  
— Расскажи, что ты сделаешь со мной… к-когда придёшь домой.  
  
Выдавливаю смешок, хотя и ужасно смазанный.  
  
— Я выдеру тебя так, что ты будешь кричать моё имя. Ты полностью потеряешь себя и сможешь только умолять, чтобы я позволил тебе кончить. Что скажешь, Саске?  
  
Он опять смеётся, его голос перебивается с дыханием, он кивает.  
— Жду не дождусь, — отвечает на выдохе, и его руки набирают скорость. Преякулят буквально струится с головки его члена, капая ему на руку. Его член остервенело вздрагивает, когда он он уже почти достигает завершения, и это зрелище возбуждает меня ещё даже больше. Он выстанывает во весь голос, его рот бессильно раскрывается, когда член начинает струями извергать сперму ему на грудь.  
  
Он застывает практически без движения, рот раскрыт в немом крике, пока он, без всяких сомнений, тонет в удовольствии с головой. Наблюдая это, я чувствую, как сам срываюсь через край. Мои глаза крепко зажмуриваются, а моё тело содрогается, когда я забрызгиваю себе ладонь. Приходится закусить губу, чтобы не закричать слишком громко; ощущения потрясающие, хотя, несомненно, было бы гораздо лучше, если бы меня довёл до этого Саске. После того, как слепое удовольствие отпускает, чувствую себя упавшим и вымотанным, смотря на своего не менее измождённого младшего брата на экране компьютера. Расцепляю хватку на своей ослабшей эрекции и тянусь за салфетками. Наспех вытираю ладонь и выкидываю использованную бумагу, возвращая внимание к монитору.  
  
— Этого хватит в качестве искупления? — спрашивает он, и ленивая ухмылка расходится по его хорошенькому лицу. Улыбаюсь и киваю головой.  
  
— Думаю, да. Скучаю по тебе, — говорю я. Это правда, я ужасно по нему соскучился. Он вынимает из себя пальцы и садится ровно, чуть гримасничая при взгляде на потёки спермы у себя на груди.  
  
— Люблю тебя, старший брат, — говорит он, переводя глаза на камеру и снова высовывая язык.  
  
— И я тебя люблю, — отвечаю я. Он может быть сущей занозой, может быть несносным паршивцем, но это нисколько не умаляет моей любви к нему.  
  
Поскорее бы вернуться домой.


End file.
